Le promis oublié
by bubblegun98
Summary: Je suis Ziwa. Vous ne me connaissez pas? Pourtant, j'étais bien là. Un peu à la façon de Simba et Nala, je suis le promis de Kiara, son fiancé quoi. Mais ça, c'était avant l'arrivée de Kovu... Il est hors de question qu'il me prenne ma Kiara. Je ne vois même pas ce qu'il a de plus que moi... excepté un père meurtrier. En fait, c'est peut-être ce qu'elle recherche...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**PDV de Simba**

Tout le royaume sait que ma merveilleuse lionne Nala est en train d'accoucher, ils attendent tous au pied du Rocher des Lions pour être des premiers à voir notre nouveau prince. Mon regarde se porte sur ma bien-aimée.

-Courage ma belle, il est presque sortit, je le sens! , l'encourageai-je.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, une mignonne boule de poils se tenait entre les pattes de Nala. Son regard maternel se posa sur elle.

-C'est une fille, constata-t-elle. Elle te ressemble tellement... J'avais pensé au prénom Kiara. Ça te plaît?

-C'est magnifique, acquiesçai-je

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cet instant si pur, couché seul avec ma bien-aimée et ma fille nouvelle-née. Nala et moi nous câlinâmes quelques instants. Soudain, un souvenir me revint en tête.

-Ça aurait été bête de manquer ça, non? demandai-je

-Oui... Je suis si heureuse de vous avoir.

-Tu te rappelle, lorsque nous n'étions que des lionceaux et que Zazu nous avait annoncé que nous étions destinés?

-Oui, ''Vous n'avez pas le choix, la tradition remonte à des générations'' il avait dit, mima-t-elle en riant doucement. Et tu lui avais répondu tu tact au tact que quand tu serais roi, tu supprimerais la tradition.

-Nala, plus j'y pense, moins j'ai envie de le faire. Je veux dire, je ne souhaite à Kiara que du bonheur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle passe à côté de l'amour de sa vie parce qu'elle est indécise. Je ne veux pas qu'elle passe à côté d'un bonheur comme le nôtre.

-Je te comprend... Tu penses à quelqu'un?

Mon regard glissa dans la grotte qui, à notre demande, était vide. Je vis soudainement le petit lionceau beige qui n'avait pas suivit la consigne et qui, d'un air curieux caractéristique des enfants, regardait la princesse. Ni moi, ni Nala ne l'avions remarqué, tellement il était discret et obnubilé par notre fille.

-Elle est mignonne, non? lui demandai-je

Il opina enthousiasment du chef, enchanté d'être enfin inclus dans la conversation.

-Kiara, Ziwa, un jour, nous organiserons vos épousailles, conclu ma lionne.

-Nos quoi? questionna le petit.

-Laisse tomber. Un jour, tu comprendras, terminai-je gentiment. Bon, il serait bien tant de commencer cette présentation, dis-je en me levant.

Nala se leva aussi, emportant délicatement notre si précieuse boule de poils dans sa gueule. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Rafiki, talonnés par un Ziwa trottinant.

Et ce fut la plus éblouissante présentation jamais vu.


	2. La chute

**Voilà le premier chapitre du promis oublié, ma deuxième fanfic :)**

**Avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous avertir que le déroulement de l'histoire et les caractéristiques des personnages officiels peuvent changer. Kiara ne vieillit pas de la même façon que dans le Roi Lion 2 et la version des faits dans cette fic est différente de celle du film. Ne soyez juste pas surpris ;)**

**LiSa74: Sincèrement, je trouve génial que tu sois enchantée par cette nouvelle histoire. Tu es la meilleure lectrice qu'on puisse rêver, merci beaucoup de ton soutient!**

* * *

Je sautai à la gorge de cet idiot de Shaunku. Il était certes fort, mais j'étais beaucoup plus massif que lui et mon poids le projeta au sol. Je l'observai d'un œil critique. D'aussi près, je pouvoir percevoir la peur et la surprise qui le figeaient au sol. Hélas, les autres ne pouvaient le sentir et lui était bien loin de s'en vanter.

-Je te pris te t'excuser. Maintenant.

Ma déclaration faussement polie semblait l'avoir réveillé de sa torpeur, aussi il tenta de se défaire de mon emprise. Pour toute réponse, j'appuyai encore plus, le faisant toussoter.

-D'accord, d'accord. Keuf, pardonne moi princesse Kiara. Tu peux nous suivre si tu en est cap...keuf! Je veux dire si tu le veux. Ziwa, tu me fais mal!

Je le lâchai. Il avait bien compris sa leçon. De toute façon, si je ne le forçais pas à traiter la princesse comme il se le devait dès maintenant, Simba le ferait tôt ou tard et... Vaut mieux pour lui que ce soit par moi.

-Kiara, es-tu d'accord avec ça?

Elle hocha la tête sans avoir l'air bien convaincue. Étant la plus jeune de la bande, elle était bien trop souvent laissée de côté à mon goût. Il était vrai qu'elle était un brin plus lente que les autres, mais elle était aussi la plus jolie, intrépide et curieuse. Tout le contraire de Shaunku, ce lion blond maigrelet, peureux et stupide. Il était malheureusement le plus vieux de nous tous et adorait dicter nos actes. Un futur dictateur, je vous dis. De bonne foi, Kuwa, Zamani, Kiara et moi l'écoutions et nous pliions à ses volontés. Tant qu'il ne touchait pas à Kiara, il était en paix. Mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour le faire, il ne tenait pas à se faire ennemi du roi.

Pressé d'oublier son humiliation, Shaunku proposa de repartir. Nous devions nous rendre à la chute et escalader les rochers jusqu'à la grotte que Kuwa avait aperçu quelques jours auparavant derrière la chute. Seulement, la chute était loin, tout au bout de la Terre des Lions. Rapidement, Kiara se plaignit que ses petites pattes lui faisaient mal. Évidemment, Shaunku ne put s'empêcher de me lancer un regard moqueur semblant dire:«Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Occupe toi en, maintenant.» En soupirant, j'invitai la petite à monter sur mon dos. Souvent, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne se disait fatiguée que pour avoir l'occasion de se jucher sur mon dos à nouveau. Elle était alors plus grande que tout le monde, elle qui ne m'arrivait qu'aux épaules. Elle dépassait même tout juste Shaunku, qui était pourtant plus haut que moi. Ensuite, elle jouait dans mon début de crinière. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle y trouvait, mais elle adorait lisser mes quelques mèches brunes. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça me déplaisait.

À peine voyait-on les chutes qu'elle redescendit et sautilla, ayant soudainement retrouvé toute son énergie devant l'immense masse d'eau au loin. Comment lui en vouloir?

«-On fait la course jusqu'à là-bas! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Devant l'absence totale de réponse, elle se tourna vers moi.

Allez! Zi, s'il te plaît, tu ferais la course avec moi?

Son regard suppliant m'achevai et je m'entendis crier:

-Le dernier arrivé est un gros hippo!»

J'aurais pu la battre aisément, mais je la laissais toujours gagner. Son esprit de compétition était féroce et son rire pur et cristallin lorsqu'elle était en tête. Elle était de ceux qui sont adorables au naturel. Rapidement, les autres nous rejoignirent. Shaunku ne put s'en empêcher, il me glissa:«Bravo Ziwa, tu fais une excellente nounou.» Hahaha. Très drôle. D'un mouvement, j'aurais pu lui faire regretter ces mots, mais il fallait s'y faire. Shaunku était ainsi, on ne pouvait rien y faire. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Personne ne le savait, mais on m'avait confié la mission.

La chute était crée par la falaise qui marquait la fin de la Terre des Lions. Une rivière, la même qui apprivoisait le point d'eau où je partais boire chaque matin, la traversait, créant une cascade monumentale. Le débit était tel que personne n'osait jamais s'en approcher. Vous me direz que je fais bien mal mon boulot, de laisser la princesse se rendre à un des endroits les plus dangereux du territoire, mais dès qu'elle avait entendu l'existence de la grotte cachée, elle n'avait cessé d'en parler. Lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose, elle ne le lâchera jamais. C'est donc dans l'espoir qu'elle se décourage en voyant la chute ou de pouvoir l'empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit que je l'y emmenais.

Sa voie presque couverte par le bruit de la chute, Kuwa nous expliqua comment nous rendre à cette fameuse grotte qu'elle avait aperçue.

«Bon, alors, je vous explique comment vous en tirer maintenant, parce qu'on ne pourra vraiment plus causer plus près. J'ai trouvé que le point le plus sécuritaire d'aller dans cette grotte était de monter en haut de la falaise, puis de sauter sur cette petite crevasse là, la plus haute. Il faudra ensuite descendre en sautant de pierre en pierre jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse facilement atteindre l'espèce de trou derrière la chute. Faites gaffe, les pierres sont pas toutes solides solides... Questions?»

Et qu'est-ce qui arrive quand la pierre pas «solide solide» se brise? Je ne posai pas la question et préférai ne pas y penser. Et puis, j'étais peut-être massif, mais j'étais aussi agile. Je ne prenais aucun risque. J'aurais plus peur si j'étais Shaunku, je pourrais partir au vent... À moins que l'arrogance n'ait un poids. Kuwa était un peu comme moi, forte et agile. Zamani était plus du genre lionne frêle, mais elle était persistante et réussirait aussi. Kiara, elle était tellement déterminée à avoir ce qu'elle voulait que rien ne pourrait jamais la stopper, surtout si je surveille ses arrières. D'ailleurs... Où était-elle passée?

«Ziiii! Regarde!»

Instinctivement, mon regard se porta vers la provenance de la voix. Au sommet de la falaise. Oh non. Impuissant, lui criant de redescendre sans qu'elle puisse m'entendre seulement, je la regardai sauter dans la crevasse. À partir de là, elle rejoignait aisément le premier rocher. Saut, atterrissage. Saut, atterrissage. Je la tuerais de me faire paniquer ainsi. Je vous jure, il n'y a pas de sentiment pire que de voir ce qu'on vous a demandé de protéger bêtement risquer sa vie ainsi. Pis encore, en être témoin sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste pour ramener cette lionne en sûreté.

Saut, atterrissage. Saut, atterrissage, craquement. Cri à glacer le sang. Tel dans un film d'horreur, je vis une boule couleur pêche pirouetter en chute libre dans les airs durant de longues secondes avant de frapper l'eau de plein fouet. Faisant ni d'une ni de deux, je plongeai à l'eau. J'étais aveuglé et je ne savais même plus dans quel sens je me trouvais, mais par miracle je touchai à quelque chose de velu. L'agrippant de mon mieux, je tentai de me ressortir avec mes trois autres pattes. La tâche fut ardue, mais je me sentis bientôt traîné à mon tour. Puisant dans mes dernières ressources, je sortis la tête de l'eau et prit une grande inspiration bien méritée. Aidé par mes amis, le niveau de l'eau sembla doucement redescendre. J'étais maintenant en sécurité, sur la berge. Et Kiara? Simba ne me laisserait pas repartir en un seul morceau s'il apprenait que j'avais laissé quelque chose arriver à sa fille. J'eus une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline, avec laquelle je put me remettre sur pied et examiner ce qui ce passait autour de moi. Zamani s'inquiétait pour une Kiara qui était allongée près de moi. Shaunku me demandait comment j'allais et Kuwa pestait, fâchée qu'un lionceau si ignorant ait gâché notre aventure. Je ne répondis jamais à Shaunku -je te prierais de me pardonner pour ça mon ami- et me dirigeai vers le corps inerte de Kiara.

«-Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle est inconsciente mais elle respire, me rassura Zamani. Elle a eu de la chance, il ne lui aurait fallu que d'un rocher mal placé pour qu'elle se brise quelque chose ou qu'elle perde la vie. Elle se remettra rapidement sur pied.»

Nous aurions aisément pu la prendre pour la ramener au Rocher des Lions, mais Zamani, qui avait quelques connaissances en médecine grâce aux nombreuses fois où elle avait visité notre guérisseur Rafiki, ruminait qu'on ne devait pas la déplacer, qu'elle avait peut-être quelque chose de fracturé. Inquiets, nous restâmes donc quelques heures à son chevet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à toussoter et ouvre les yeux. Je commençai :

«-Kiara, Kiara, que r...

-Comment te sens-tu? Me coupa Zamani

-J'ai... Mal à ta tête et... À la patte.

Je regardai la-dite patte. Elle portait des trace de griffures profondes.

-C'est normal, Zi t'as attrapé par là pour te sortir du pétrin. Tu lui dois une fière chandelle, d'ailleurs.

Là-dessus, elle rejoignit Kuwa et Shaunku en courant, voulant essayer de pêcher avec eux.

-Tout va bien? Articulai-je finalement.

-Oui, oui... Plus de peur que de mal.

C'était marrant qu'elle dise ça, quand j'avais eu au moins aussi peur qu'elle sans avoir tenté quoi que ce soit de stupide. Une désagréable sensation remonta au souvenir de ces quelques secondes d'angoisse totale. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait une telle frayeur. Je ne put me retenir:

-Kiara, à quoi as-tu pensé? Tu es partie avant même la fin des instructions! Tu sais que tu auras des ennuis avec ton père?

Elle encaissa le tout dans une moue.

-Je sais. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je voulais seulement être la première à atteindre la grotte pour prouver aux autres que je suis meilleure que j'en ai l'air!

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment l'effet que tu as laissé.

-Je sais... Zi, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi?

Devant mon absence de réponse, elle continua :

-S'il te plaît, ne le dit pas à papa...

J'y réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle méritait qu'on la gronde, mais en même temps, je croyais qu'elle avait déjà eu sa leçon. De plus, si son père apprenait que je l'avais emmené à la chute sans la surveiller, je risquais d'y passer...

-Ça marche. Tâche juste de lui cacher ta patte jusqu'à ce que la plaie soit guérie, sinon il risque de soupçonner quelque chose.

Elle acquiesça, puis se leva. J'étais soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait aucune séquelle visible. Elle trottina vers les autres et proposa d'enfin rentrer. Fidèle à son habitude, sa mésaventure commençait déjà à s'effacer de son esprit, du moins en apparence...

* * *

**Merci, laissez moi un review et à bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre!**

**L'âge des persos est peut-être pas très très claire, Kiara est une jeune lionceau et Ziwa est un peu plus vieux que Kovu au début du roi lion 2.**

**PS: L'image de couverture viendra bientôt avec l'image des personnages. En attendant, je sais qu'il est bizarre d'avoir Malkia en image de couverture, elle ne sera absolument pas dans cette histoire ;)**


	3. Histoires de famille

**LiSa:C'est vrai que je n'ai peut-être pas été trop trop claire sur l'âge de mes personnages pour l'instant. Pour te donner une idée, Kiara est un jeune lionceau et Ziwa est un peu plus vieux que Kovu au début du Roi Lion 2 ;)**

* * *

Nous étions revenus au Rocher des Lions en fin d'après-midi. J'avais laissé Kiara à sa mère et avait rejoint mes amis. Étendus sur des rochers parmi l'herbe, ils prenaient des bains de soleil. À peine arrivé, Shaunku m'assaillit :

«-Tiens tiens, qui voilà! N'est-ce pas notre gardienne préférée Ziwaaa? Ce doit être pour ça que tu portes un prénom de fille!

Il savait viser juste. Rentrant la tête, je soupirai :

-Qu'y a-t-il cette fois Shaunku?

-Il se passe que ta petite protégée va nous attirer des ennuis.

Évidemment, il n'allait pas dire la vérité : il était encore vexé que j'aie eu aussi facilement le dessus sur lui et il tentait par tous les moyens de me le faire regretter.

-Aucune chance. Elle m'a supplié de ne rien dire à son père, alors nous n'aurons pas de problème si personne n'en parle.

-Tant mieux, ajouta Zamani. Si ma mère vient à savoir que j'étais prête à risquer ma vie dans l'endroit le plus dangereux du territoire, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

-Tu aurais encore de la chance, marmonna Kuwa.

Celle-ci était la seule qui l'enviait d'avoir une mère surprotectrice. Retrouvée maigre, sale, affamée et âgée d'à peine quelques jours aux limites de la Terre des Lions, elle n'avait jamais connu ses réels parents et avait été allaitée par la mère de Shaunku. Pourtant, cette dernière n'avait jamais agit comme sa vraie mère et Kuwa s'en était retrouvée seule très jeune. Ainsi habituée à être indépendante, elle avait développé un caractère fort et un détachement par rapport au reste des lions.

Zamani ignora simplement le commentaire de Kuwa et se leva :

-D'ailleurs, le soleil se couche et je dois être rentrée avant le crépuscule. À tantôt!»

Kuwa murmura quelque chose en souriant et se roula sur le dos. Elle rentrait à l'heure qu'elle voulait.

Je suivit Zamani, ignorant Shaunku qui me criait un haut et clair «à tantôt, gardienne!» et rentrant moi aussi au Rocher. Je n'en faisais mine de rien, mais l'insulte de Shaunku raisonnait encore dans ma tête. Le pire, c'est que dans le fond, il avait raison. Je portais vraiment un nom de fille et je ne pouvais rien y faire, sauf demander à tout le monde de me surnommer Zi. J'enviais même Shaunku d'avoir un prénom si masculin, fort. Personnellement, je ne pourrais jamais être vraiment impressionnant, avec mon pelage beige, mon ventre gris, mon début de crinière brune et un tel nom. Il ne me restait qu'à ne pas avoir besoin d'être impressionnant...

Je commençai à avoir faim, alors j'allai directement voir le groupe de lionnes qui étaient revenues de la chasse. Ma mère était parmi elles. Elle me sourit, puis prit une énorme pièce de viande et s'éloigna du reste du groupe. Je la suivis. C'était notre rituel à nous depuis que j'étais tout petit. Dans ce temps là, je n'arrivais pas à prendre un morceau à moi sans me le faire voler. Je pleurais dans mon coin, le ventre vide, quand maman était arrivée avec assez de viande pour deux. On avait discuté de notre journée et blagué comme on oublie trop souvent de le faire. C'était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance et la seule à savoir pour ma mission. Elle m'avait aussi aidé le lendemain, le surlendemain et tous les autres jours jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Désormais, je serais bien capable de me servir seul, mais on aimait autant l'un que l'autre ce moment intime mère fils. Je posai l'éternelle question :

«-Alors, comment a été ta journée?

-Bien. Il n'y a rien eu de bien excitant, j'ai chassé et j'ai profité du soleil. Et toi?

-Je suis allé à la chute...

Elle garda le silence. Je savais qu'au fond, elle désapprouvait, mais elle était la meilleure mère du monde et ne me jugeait jamais, se contentant de poser des questions ou de me donner de ses bons conseils.

-Avec Kiara..., continuai-je tout bas.

-Qu'avez-vous fait?

-On devait aller dans la grotte cachée derrière la chute, mais... Elle a échappé à ma supervision et est montée en haut toute seule. Évidemment, elle ne s'est pas rendue à la grotte...

-Elle est tombée de la chute?, demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds de surprise.

-Oui. Elle est légèrement blessée, mais elle ne dira rien à son père et lui cachera sa blessure.

-Le roi n'est pas dupe... J'espère pour toi qu'il ne verra rien, ou sinon toi et tes amis êtes dans le pétrin.

-Je sais... Shaunku m'a déjà réprimandé d'avoir insisté pour l'emmener.

-Ah oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Aïe.

-Habituellement, il dit que j'ai un prénom de fille. Là, pour lui c'est confirmé, car il m'appelle maintenant la gardienne.

Contrairement à son habitude, ma mère resta silencieuse. Elle semblait indécise.

-Je crois qu'il serait temps que je te parle de ton père... De mon passé.

Elle était déchirée entre révéler des souvenirs douloureux pour elle ou ne pas me les dire, créant ainsi un grand trou dans ma vie.

-Comme tu le sais, auparavant, je vivais dans une horde de lions au-delà du désert. J'étais... quelqu'un d'important. De nature intrépide, j'étais rarement chez moi, toujours partie dans une aventure quelconque. J'adorais me rendre au lac. C'était calme, il y avait du gibier et le soleil brillait toute la journée. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'un jour, un lion qui m'était inconnu buvait dans mon lac. Je me rappelle l'avoir observé durant de longues minutes. Il avait une crinière brune comme la terre et ses yeux bleus reflétaient le lac dans lequel il buvait. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensée que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'approchait.

Ma mère semblait en transe, perdue dans ses souvenirs :

-Il m'a abordée et on a discuté jusqu'au soir. Il me plaisait bien. Le lendemain, lorsque j'y retournai, j'eus le plaisir de le revoir. Il m'attendait. En fait, il y était resté durant toute la nuit. C'était un lion vagabond, errant, mais un aura de connaissance et de bonté émanait de lui. C'est ainsi que pendant des jours et des jours, je retournai le voir. Je l'aimais de plus en plus. Je lui plaisais aussi, c'était évident. Après des semaines à le côtoyer, j'étais certaine qu'on était fait pour aller ensemble. Le soir, si heureuse de cette certitude, je décidai d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon père.

Elle marqua une pause, le regard absent.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû. J'aurais dû m'enfuir avec lui pendant que j'en avais l'occasion... mais non. Mon père ne l'a pas prit. Alors que normalement, j'étais son trésors chéri, sa plus grande fierté, il ne se retenait pas de me traiter de tous les noms. Je n'épouserais jamais un vulgaire vagabond. Je ne devais plus le voir. Il ne cessait de répéter : «Je ne connais pas cet abrutit.». Évidemment, je n'ai pas suivis ses ordres. J'y suis retournée, au lac. Il était toujours là. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai eu ce qui me semblait l'idée du siècle. Si mon père apprenait à le connaître, il verrait bien qu'il était tout sauf abrutit. Je voulais qu'ils se rencontrent, mais ton père ne croyait pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Néanmoins, il a finit par capituler. Lorsque je retournai chez moi avec lui pour le présenter à mon père, ce dernier ne le vit pas toute suite. Il voulait m'annoncer quelque chose. J'ai prit les devant et lui ai montré mon amoureux secret. Il a sauté un câble. Il m'a crié que je n'avais rien compris, que j'étais une honte et que... J'allais épouser Rihan, le lion qu'il m'avait choisit.

Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse sous la lumière du crépuscule. Zut, le crépuscule tombait. Je devais bientôt aller rejoindre Simba, mais j'avais beaucoup plus d'intérêt pour l'histoire de ma mère.

-Alors, continua-t-elle en articulant chaque syllabe, il n'a fait ni d'une ni de deux. Il a sauté sur ton père et il l'a tué. Je suis restée figée et j'ai assisté à la mort de celui que j'aimais... Ce dernier n'a même pas essayé de se défendre. Il s'est contenté de me regarder dans les yeux et a murmuré «Je t'aime». Choquée, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit qui a suivit. J'ai fugué, traversé le désert malgré ma peine, ne sachant ou aller...

-Ziwa! Que fais-tu, tu es en retard!, Coupa la voix assurée de Simba au loin.»

Je regardai les os qui traînaient par terre. Notre dîner était terminé depuis longtemps et le soleil presque entièrement couché. Je regardai ma mère d'un air désolé, espérant qu'elle puisse me raconter la fin plus tard. Je rejoignit Simba à l'entrée de la grotte.

«-Alors, commença-t-il, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui? Je ne vous ai pas vu de la journée.

-Pas grand chose. Tous les lionceaux, nous sommes allés aux limites de la Terre des Lions, au sud. Il y a là un nombre abondant d'insectes, que Kiara a aimé chassé.

Je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de mentir si facilement et délibérément à Simba. Pourtant, je l'avais bien fait et je ne regrettais rien du tout. Du moins pour l'instant.

-Elle en a attrapé?

-Non, bien sur, j'ai veillé à ce qu'elle n'en blesse aucun par jeu.

-Parfait. Merci de ton rapport et de ta fidélité Ziwa. Demain, tu auras ta récompense. Tu peux disposer.»

Youpi! Le jour de la récompense arrivait enfin. Elle arrivait une fois par lune si j'avais bien fait mon boulot, c'est à dire de surveiller Kiara et de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Toute la journée, je pouvais patrouiller avez Zazu. Je le ralentissais considérablement, mais j'étais tellement reconnaissant qu'il prenne le temps de me montrer chaque partie du royaume que je ne crois pas que je l'ai un jour vraiment dérangé. À ce moment de ma vie, j'étais passionné par les habitudes des autres animaux et des événements qui arrivaient dans le territoire et j'aspirais à devenir patrouilleur.

Je redescendit à l'endroit où j'avais laissé ma mère. Elle était toujours là, mais l'absence d'os m'indiquait qu'elle s'en était débarrassé quelque part.

«-Alors, tu lui a dit la vérité?, demanda-t-elle

-Non, je lui ai dit que nous étions allés dans les champs du sud.

-D'accord..., fit-elle, songeuse.

-Tu peux continuer ton histoire maman?

Elle acquiesça, puis reprit la parole :

-Après avoir fugué, je ne me souvient que j'ai traversé le désert. Puis, je me suis réveillée ici, au sein de la Terre des Lions. La mère de ton amie Zamani m'avait trouvée et ramenée. Elle a été ma meilleure amie et ma plus grande aide pour me remettre du traumatisme auquel j'avais fait face. Je voulais tout oublier et recommencer à zéro dans cette tribu qui m'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. Toutefois, le destin en avait bien décidé autrement : après quelques semaines, je devais bien admettre que mon ventre gonflait de plus en plus à cause d'une grossesse. J'étais bel et bien enceinte. Au début, je ne voulais pas du petit. Un lionceau né de mon ancienne vie, d'une union qui ne pourrait plus jamais avoir lieu. Il n'aurait même pas de père... Mais quand tu es né... Tu avais les mêmes yeux que lui. J'ai revu une image que je tentais d'oublier, celle de ton père et de ses yeux bleus se reflétant dans le lac. Ton arrivée m'a fait comprendre que malgré tout ce que je pouvais faire, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Je ne devais pas non plus. Il vit toujours en toi derrière ces yeux d'eau que vous partagiez. Je t'ai appelé Ziwa, ou lac dans la langue ancienne. Mieux que tout ce que les lionnes avaient pu faire, j'ai retrouvé grâce à toi le sens de ma vie.

J'avais les yeux humides. Moi qui avait toujours cru que mon père nous avait abandonné, je découvre à quel point je suis une partie de lui et il est une partie de moi.

-Ziwa, termina ma mère, ne me promet qu'une chose... Ne laisse jamais tomber ce qui compte vraiment au plus profond de ton cœur.

-Je te le promets maman.»

_Et je te promet de ne plus jamais avoir honte de moi, ni de mon nom papa._

* * *

**Chapitre un peu gnagna je l'avoue, surtout pour un commencement d'histoire, mais le début des problèmes arrivera bientôt ;) Pour comprendre les actions/réactions qu'aura Ziwa plus tard, il faut savoir cette partie entière de lui x)**

**Au prochain chapitre! :)**


	4. Rêve de liberté

**Lisa:Dans cette histoire, aucun lion n'est ''gentil'' ni ''méchant''. Ils ont tous des rêves, des buts et leur façon de penser, seulement parfois aux dépends des autres! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, c'était l'aurore et le temps était déjà totalement dégagé. Je me rappelle m'être dit que la journée s'annonçait parfaite, qu'elle compenserait ainsi le surplus d'émotions que j'avais vécu la veille. J'étais bien naïf; cet ironique destin me réservait encore bien des soucis.

Je descendis donc à la rivière avec l'intention de boire un peu. Normalement, J'aurais pataugeais un peu pour me laver, mais avec l'histoire de hier à la chute, je me trouvais suffisamment propre. Soudainement, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je n'eus que le temps de reconnaître le pas de course tout sauf silencieux de Kiara et de tourner la tête qu'elle me bondissait dessus. Elle atterrit brutalement sur mon cou, me projetant dans la rivière.

«-Bonjouuuur Zi!

Trop tard pour ma conviction de ne pas vouloir me mouiller. Je sortis de l'eau, mécontent et frissonnant.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça aujourd'hui Kiara! Tu sais bien que je patrouille avec Zazu.

Bien sur, Kiara ne devait absolument pas savoir que je la surveillait, alors il m'était formellement interdit de lui dire que ma journée de ''patrouille'' était en fait une journée de congé d'elle et de son caractère si têtu.

-Ah, d'accord... Je vais convaincre papa de jouer avec moi alors.»

Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait aucun doute dans sa voix lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle convaincrait son père. Aussitôt dit, elle disparut dans les hautes herbes un peu plus loin. Heureusement que mes sens, spécialement l'ouïe et la vue, étaient plus développés que la moyenne, car pour surveiller une petite lionne agile et décidée comme ça, il fallait du cran... et du talent.

Un regard vers le ciel orangé m'indiqua qu'il était encore un peu trop tôt pour commencer. Je me livrai donc à un de ces jeux de lionceaux, chassant les insectes pendant une dizaine de minutes.

«-Tu n'es pas trop vieux pour ce genre de trucs?

Zazu, comme d'ordinaire : bien râleur et narquois, mais au fond bien gentil.

-Je t'attendais, dis-je, enchanté de son arrivée. On commence où?

-En fait, j'ai bien peur que tu doives commencer au Rocher des Lions. Courage mon brave, Simba s'est levé de mauvais poil ce matin!»

J'avais déjà entendu dire que, la vie surprenant toujours, si tu croyais dur comme fer le pire scénario, une toute autre chose arriverait. C'est donc fixé sur cette idée que je retournais au Rocher sans cesser de me répéter encore et encore : Simba a vu la blessure de Kiara et sait tout. Il va me tuer. Simba a vu la blessure de Kiara et sait tout. Il va me tuer!

Je croyais vraiment que ça marcherait. Je ne me souviens plus qui m'avait raconté ces âneries.

«-Ziwa Angaku!, rugit Simba quand j'atteins enfin le somment. Me dirais-tu ce que tu as vraiment fait hier?

À l'entendre comme ça, on aurait presque dit que j'avais le choix. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Kiara, tellement repliée derrière son père qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour sa queue. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il savait ou pas, je décidai de jouer la carte de l'innocence.

-Je... Heu... Ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dit hier?

-Ne fais pas le malin avec moi. Ma fille porte des traces de griffes sur sa patte et elles n'y étaient pas avant-hier. D'une voix plus posée, il ajouta : dernière chance Ziwa. Où êtes-vous allés hier?

-En fait, nous sommes allés à la chute, débutai-je mollement.

Je guettai sa réaction. Il sembla incrédule, surprit de mon inconscience, puis il s'exclama.

-Mais tu es fou! Tu es employé pour surveiller ma fille, ce n'est pas un endr...

-Laissez moi terminer, dis-je sans trop de conviction. C'était l'idée de Kuwa. Elle avait trouvé une grotte derrière la chute et elle l'a annoncé devant Kiara. Vous connaissez votre fille, ris-je, lorsque quelque chose lui passe par la tête il est impossible de l'y enlever. Honnêtement, je comptais l'empêcher d'y aller, mais elle a réussit à se soustraire de ma surveillance et a sauté... du haut de la chute. J'ai sauté à l'eau sans hésiter pour la sauver.

Il eut un silence magistral, seulement brisé par une petite voix que l'on avait légèrement négligé.

-Je croyais que tu étais mon ami Zi... wa. Que tu voulais que je vienne parce que je suis autant une amie que les autres.

-Mais je suis ton ami ma...

-Quel ami est employé pour me surveiller?, hurla-t-elle. Manipulateur, menteur! Je suis un bébé à tes yeux! Mais je grandis...

Sur ces mots, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, Elle se réfugia dans la grotte. Simba m'en voulait toujours, mais la scène de sa fille semblait l'avoir ébranlé.

-D'accord, Ziwa. Ça ira pour cette fois...

-Merci mon roi, merci ça...

-...mais la garde de Kiara ne sera pas de ton ressort durant une lune entière. De même, ta journée de congé d'aujourd'hui est annulée, ainsi que la prochaine, car tu ne pourras pas travailler.»

L'expression de Simba était étonnamment neutre, le visage fixé vers l'horizon. Je décidai de me retirer. Le roi semblait penser que j'allais me morfondre devant le fait de ne pas pouvoir veiller sur la princesse. Pourtant, ça ne me faisait pas plus mal que ça. Le seul problème que je pouvais voir, c'était que Kiara ne voudrait sûrement pas m'adresser la parole pendant un moment, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir la voir n'arrangerait sûrement rien...

PDV de Kiara :

Voilà plusieurs jours que je savais que mon ancien meilleur ami et mon père ne me faisaient absolument pas confiance, me supervisant comme un bébé. Alors, mon si cher paternel n'essayant même plus de le cacher, Timon et Pumba étaient devenues mes gardiens assignés. À choisir, je préférais encore Ziwa. Lui au moins, il jouait avec moi. Les deux autres, eux, ne faisaient rien sauf se perdre. Sérieusement, je leur échappais sans même le vouloir, seulement en chassant un papillon par exemple. Mais le pire, c'était qu'ils racontaient à mon père que je m'enfuyais. Incapables. Quand je voyais Kuwa, qui faisait ce bon lui semblait, je l'enviais. C'est la poisse, être une princesse.

En ce doux matin, je cherchais un ami de mon âge, pour une fois (pas un de ses ados-lions fainéants), quand je tombai nez à nez avec mes oncles-gardiens.

«-Kiara, nous étions fou d'inquiétude pour toi! Mais où étais-tu donc?

-Heu... Je joue près de l'étang.

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire!

-Mais pourquoi? Je ne risque rien et même si c'était le cas, je sais me défendre!

-C'est juste qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Pourquoi avaient-ils tant peur pour moi? Mais qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter un tel père-poule?

-Laissez moi tranquille et je m'en porterai bien mieux!»

Je rentrai dans les hautes herbes à toute vitesse. Mon truc pour aller si vite, c'était de baisser la tête et de glisser entre les tige, sous l'espèce de plafond de verdure. L'herbe ne me ralentissais donc pas et ne bougeait pas non plus. C'était grisant atteindre une telle vitesse à l'abri des regards. Je courais sans regarder où j'allais quand je fonçai dans quelque chose. Je culbutai et tombai dans un buisson plus épais.

«-Dis, tu pourrais pas faire attention?, demanda l'inconnu.

En me relevant, je vis qui avait parlé. C'était un lionceau brun foncé à la mèche en crinière encore plus foncée qui tombait devant ses yeux verts.

-Heu, je...

-Peu importe, pousse toi.

Il se releva puis continua son chemin.

-Attend!, criai-je en le rattrapant. Où vas-tu?

-Ailleurs. J'en ai assez d'être ici.

-Tes parents sont au courant?

-Non, sinon ma mère ne me laisserait pas partir... Sans une baffe.

Il avait décidé qu'il partait, juste comme ça. Ce que j'aurais donné pour avoir une telle liberté! Il était à peine plus vieux que moi (moins que Ziwa), mais allait plus vite. J'accélérai la pas.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu par chez nous, qui es-tu?

-Je suis Kovu. Je suis un exclu, alors fait demi-tour et va voir ton cher papa, princesse.

Mon père m'avait toujours dit de ne pas m'approcher des exclus, qu'ils m'attaqueraient avant même que j'ai pu dire ouf. Un autre mensonge.

-Je déteste être une princesse. J'aimerais être comme toi.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Tu commences à me plaire toi. Sérieusement, tu n'es pas faite pour cette vie.

Maintenant, il courait. J'accélérai encore pour tenter de le suivre.

-Mais fiche moi la paix!

-Non, Kovu. Écoute moi bien. Je sais ce que je veux, alors tu vas retourner chez toi. Je le jure, je reviendrai.

Il ne me croyait pas. Je le vis dans son sourire en coin lorsqu'il me répondit :

-C'est d'accord.»

* * *

**Court court chapitre!**

**J'aimerais préciser que Kiara ne veut pas être méchante ou quoi que ce soit, pour l'instant elle ne connait rien des exclus, sauf qu'ils sont libres et c'est ce qu'elle veut. ;)**

**à plus!**


	5. L'étranger

**Pour commencer, je suis désolée pour cette si longue attente! Avec le retour des cours et les devoirs j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié! Au contraire je sais pas mal par cœur la suite à venir là... xD**

* * *

Je roulai sur le côté. Maintenant que je ne veillais plus sur Kiara, je n'avais strictement rien à faire de mes journées. Je m'ennuyais. J'écoutais un insecte qui volait tout près quand, soudainement, je perçu des pas qui se rapprochaient. Dressant l'oreille, j'entendis quelqu'un dire tout bas :

«-Zi, ça va?

Je reconnu immédiatement ce timbre de voix agaçant. Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête pour répondre :

-Salut Shaunku. Que me vaut ta visite?

-Heu... C'est juste que tu es tout seul dernièrement... Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

La voilà la raison de sa visite : la pitié... Ou peut-être, le connaissant, qu'il venait juste m'énerver. Je décidai de jouer le lion qui n'avais juste rien d'intéressant à dire.

-Ouais, bof, je crois que mon antilope n'était pas très fraîche hier soir, je ne me sent juste pas très bien...

-Alors, ça fait quelques jours que tu te nourris d'antilopes en décomposition?

Il se coucha près de moi et je dû me retenir pour ne pas soupirer. Autant juste avant je me plaignais d'être seul, autant maintenant j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir Shaunku dans les pattes. Voyant que je ne répondais rien, il continua :

-Allons, raconte moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Non. Ce n'est pas de tes affaires et je ne te fais pas confiance.

-Mais dit, on est pas copain pour rien!

Je tressaillis. Shaunku n'était définitivement pas mon «copain». Il prenait son petit ton supérieur même en affirmant l'être. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Justement. Nous ne sommes pas amis.

Je me relevai, pressé de m'éloigner de cet hypocrite lion. Lorsque, du coin de l'œil, je le vis se relever à son tour, j'accélérai, sachant qu'alors il ne pourrait plus me rejoindre.

Peut-être me trouvez-vous dur envers lui, peut-être même méchant ou ingrat. Peut-être même le suis-je, mais je n'arriverai jamais à lui faire confiance ou seulement même à lui pardonner.

_J'avais l'impression de devenir quelqu'un de réellement important. Kiara n'avait ouvert les yeux que depuis quelques jours et déjà, on m'avait confié la tâche de veiller sur elle. Sa mère était partie demander quelque chose à Simba et elle ne voulait pas réveiller son bébé. Alors elle m'avait demandé de garder sa fille quelques instants. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile, elle était profondément endormie. J'en profitai pour vraiment la regarder de près pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui me fascinait avec ce petit lionceau. Peut-être son petit nez rose. En fait, elle était toute minuscule en général, de ses petites pattes à ses petites oreilles. Déjà que moi, je n'était pas le plus grand... Mon meilleur ami Shauku était un peu plus grand que moi, juste parce qu'il est un peu plus vieux. Lui, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours -enfin, depuis mon toujours, depuis ma naissance. Depuis la naissance de la princesse Kiara, il me disait que je passais trop de temps à parler d'elle et que j'étais bizarre. J'avais tellement hâte de le lui montrer, il verrait bien pourquoi elle m'occupe l'esprit. En plus, plus tard, je vais l'épousailler. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais ça semble amusant._

_Justement, alors que je parlais de Shaunku, il arriva. Il avait un air paniqué que je ne lui avais jamais vu, lui qui était d'ordinaire si tranquille et optimiste. Je remarqua tout de suite la pupille ses yeux émeraudes qui était dilatée._

_«-Ziwa, viens vite, j'ai besoin de toi! C'est Kuwa! Elle..._

_-Mais quoi?_

_Ses yeux exorbités fouillaient la pièces, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher._

_-Elle va tomber du haut du rocher, aide moi à la remonter!_

_L'adrénaline monta en moi, mais curieusement ma première pensée fut pour le jeu de mot involontaire fait quelques secondes auparavant. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas partir de la grotte._

_-Demande à Zamani de t'aider! Je dois rester ici..._

_-Mais non! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Zamani n'est pas assez forte. En plus, elle n'est même pas là!_

_Je regardai le lionceau endormi entre mes pattes. Son sommeil était si profond, elle ne risquait rien. Kuwa, en revanche... Je préférais ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si je n'allais pas aider mes amis._

_Je me dépêchai donc de me dégager de la princesse sans la réveiller, puis suivit Shaunku en courant._

_-Regarde! En haut!, me montra-t-il.»_

_Elle avait bien choisit son endroit, Kuwa, au plus haut sommet du Rocher des lions. Je me sentais à la fois tout bizarre et revigoré. J'avais peur pour mon amie. Sans attendre Shaunku, j'escaladai à toute allure le Rocher. Parfois il y avait un sentier, parfois je devais utiliser la force de mes griffes. Je fus en quelques instants en haut._

_«-Ziwaaaaaaaa!, cria une petite voix stridente un peu plus bas._

_Je me penchai pour apercevoir Kuwa, glissant peu à peu vers le sol qui était si bas. Toujours animé par l'étrange palpitation dans ma poitrine qui me donnait toute cette force, je remontai plutôt facilement mon amie._

_Mais au lieu de me remercier, celle-ci fut prise par une crise d'hilarité._

_-Idiot! Tu es vraiment stupide hahaha! Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas assez forte pour grimper toute seule? Hahaha, tu t'es bien fait avoir! Je suis sauvage, forte et beaucoup plus intelligente que toi visiblement!_

_Je dû afficher un air particulièrement perplexe, car elle enchaîna après quelques secondes :_

_-Hey, retourne en bas. Tu aurais pas oublié quelqu'un?»_

_Et merde. Kiara. Je dégringolai presque le Rocher des lions, craignant le pire pour ma petite protégée. Elle avait pu se réveiller et pleurer seule, tomber à quelque part et rester prise ou même encore s'être faite attaquer pendant mon absence._

_La vérité était bien pire. Aux côtés de Kiara se trouvait Shaunku, Zamani et... Simba._

_«-Ziwa, puis-je savoir où tu étais?, commença le dernier._

_Le ton du roi était dur. Je ne comprenais pas, il avait toujours été si gentil et posé avec moi._

_-Shaunku était venu me voir... Kuwa était en dan-danger. Je devais aller l'aider!_

_Il haussa un sourcil._

_-Vraiment? Est-ce vrai, Shaunku?_

_-Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mon bon roi. Je crois qu'il se cherche des excuses..._

_Ma mâchoire en retomba. Il mentais délibérément!_

_-Eh bien, merci d'être venue me prévenir Zamani. Tu... Kuwa, où étais-tu passée?, apostropha-t-il le lionceau quand il le vit descendre de nul part._

_-Je heu..._

_Elle regarda à tour de rôle mes deux autres amis. Je rêve, il ne voyait vraiment pas qu'elle se cherchait une excuse?_

_-Je prenais plaisir de la vue, majesté. Notre royaume est si grand, c'est un bonheur de pouvoir l'admirer intégralement!, termina-t-elle._

_Je voulu prendre la parole, mais Kiara, réveillée et quémandant ses parents, fut plus rapide que moi. Simba mit fin à l'interrogatoire :_

_-Kuwa, plus de balades au sommet du Rocher des lions, compris? Ziwa, quand Nala ou moi te donnons une mission, il est de ton devoir de l'achever, même si je conçois que sauver ton amie est un acte prodigieux.»_

_Encore sous le choc, j'encaissai sans bouger. J'étais tellement ailleurs que je sursautai lorsque j'entendis le murmure menaçant de Shaunku dans mon oreille : J'aurais dû être choisi. Tu as la princesse où mille et un malheurs... C'est ton choix..._

Peu de temps après, les filles vinrent s'excuser. C'était l'idée de Shaunku, elles ne l'avaient fait que pour rire et en étaient vraiment désolée, ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Je leur avais totalement pardonné. Par contre, mon ancien «meilleur ami» ne m'avait plus lâché d'une semelle. Raillerie après raillerie et menaces suivies de complots, il m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Qu'il ne veuille aujourd'hui qu'être mon ami? Mon œil, ouais. Il faudrait un vrai miracle pour qu'il me lâche. Il avait beau dire n'importe quoi, je savais qu'il m'en voudrait toujours d'avoir été choisi par Simba.

Un bruit me sortit brutalement de mes pensées. En tendant l'oreille, j'identifiai les cris désespérés de Timon. Pourquoi criait-il? Kiara, sans aucun doute.

Je cherchai donc autour de moi, cherchant s'il n'y aurait pas un léger mouvement dans les herbes. Mes recherches ne furent pas vaine, car un léger bruissement attira mon attention vers la droite. Sans plus attendre, je m'élançai, curieux de voir ou notre petite démone allait comme ça, même si, habituellement, son plaisir était plus d'échapper à ses gardiens que de réellement aller quelque part.

Soudain, au loin, je vis un autre lion. Je m'arrêtai brusquement, laissant des traces de mon vif arrêt. J'étais encore trop loin pour qu'il me remarque, surtout que l'inconnu était de dos, mais suffisamment proche pour l'examiner. Il était un très jeune lion, j'aurais même dit un peu plus jeune que moi. Pourtant, son âge était probablement trompeur, car sa carrure si droite et musclée de laissait présager qu'il était très fort. Toutefois, malgré sa force incontestable, il était sur le qui-vive. Était-il un étranger qui avait eu la vie dure? Puis sa couleur me sauta aux yeux. Le brun trop foncé de son pelage ne laissait aucun doute : il était un exclu. Que faisait-il ici? Je devais le chasser, et Kiara qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui! Je voulu l'avertir du danger, mais je me ravisai. Je ne pouvais pas crier devant le lion sans trahir notre présence. Je restai donc figé, le cœur battant, attendant que l'inévitable se produise.

«-Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais..., fit-il sans même se retourner.

-Tu pensais quoi, alors? Je t'ai pourtant donné ma parole, je suis quelqu'un d'honneur, fit Kiara d'une voix railleuse.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas. Seulement, je croyais les indications données plus compliquées... Je crois que je devrai en fournir de plus complexes la prochaine fois...

Là-dessus, le lion (que dis-je, le lionceau!) se retourna, dévoilant un visage juvénile pourvu de yeux verts si vides de chaleur qu'ils me pétrifièrent sur place. Étais-je en train de rêver? Kiara ne voyait-elle pas le noirceur de son cœur qui était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde? À moins qu'elle ne souhaite s''en enivrer... Je devais tenter d'en apprendre le plus possible, Simba devait être au courant de tout ça.

-Non merci!, s'exclama-t-elle avec répulsion. J'ai déjà eu assez de difficulté comme ça, mon père a trouvé très bizarre que je lui demande où ''tout à commencé'' et où était le point d'intersection entre cet endroit et le Rocher des Lions...

-Ton père est bizarre.

-Ouais, mais j'ai peur qu'il devine où se suis à la seconde où Timon et Pumba lui reporterons ma disparition. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'il fasse appel à mon petit surveillant!

-Qui est-ce?, demanda-t-il, l'air amusé.

-Un lion nommé Ziwa. Avant, c'était mon meilleur ami, mais imagine! Il n'a fait que me superviser sous le commandement de mon père depuis ma naissance!

-Ah ouais, c'est nul.

-Très nul. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, mais en même temps... Et s'il était vraiment mon ami, qu'il m'avait seulement surveiller en bonus?

-Non, j'en doute... commenta le lion, ses griffes dangereusement trop près du cou ma protégée.

C'est alors que je remarquai que je m'étais approché silencieusement et que je n'étais plus très loin de ceux dont j'écoutais la conversation. Mon corps bougeait de lui seul et, sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit, je fut bientôt sur l'inconnu. Alors que mes pattes retenaient se épaules massives, je pris conscience qu'il était bien plus petit que moi, ce qui me revigora : j'avais une chance contre ce monstre de muscles.

-Pars! vite!, criai-je à l'intention de Kiara.

Visiblement, elle avait d'autres plans, car elle resta là à me dévisager dans esquisser le moindre geste. Devant son immobilité digne d'une statue, je restai perplexe une seconde de trop. C'est ce qu'il fallu au lion(malgré son jeune âge, son attitude et sa carrure me forçaient à lui donner ce titre) pour retourner la situation. D'un mouvement travaillé, il s'échappa à mon emprise et s'écrasa de tout son poids pour me retenir. D'une patte libre toutes griffes sorties, il me menaça :

-Un mot et tu crèves.

Heureusement, la petite ne me haïssait pas suffisamment pour rester de marbre devant ma mort :

-Non, laisse tomber, Kovu. C'est lui, Ziwa dont je te parlais il y a quelques instants. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, mais il est plutôt chiant. Envoyé me surveiller, comme toujours, n'est-ce pas? Me questionna-t-elle.

Je décidai de vivre :

-Ou-oui, je suis navré.

-Comme je m'y attendais. Sérieusement Kovu, lâche le.

Il obéit à ce lionceau qui faisait au moins la moitié de son poids en grommelant.

-Papa me cherche-t-il?, demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Non. Je t'ai suivie parce que j'étais curieux quand j'ai vu Timon crier de découragement.

Elle gloussa, puis se reprit :

-Va-t-en. Et pas question d'en parler à mon père, sinon j'invente une quelconque histoire et tu te feras bannir.

Je ne reconnaissait pas ma petite princesse. Quand était-elle devenue si dure et froide? Sûrement depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter ce Kovu...

-Et où iras-tu pendant ce temps?

Kovu me coupa :

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu n'es pas sa mère, pas son père et même pas son frère. Rentre chez toi et courtise des lionnes.

-À moins que je rentre pour avertir Simba de la présence d'un Exclu sur ses terres...

-À moins que je dise à mon père qu'en fait, les griffures sur ma patte ont été faites par pur sadisme..., menaça Kiara.

Je me retournai en grognant. Je maudis celui qui l'avait rendu si manipulatrice et si diablement intelligente. C'est alors que quelque chose me sauta au yeux. Bien que tout le monde pensait que je l'avais oublié, ce n'était pas le cas. Je devais épouser Kiara lorsqu'elle serait adulte et jamais je ne le pourrais si elle ferait parti des Exclus. Un lien bien plus fort que la loyauté envers mon roi m'unissait à elle.

-Non, Kiara. Où que tu ailles, je te suivrai. Peu importe ce que tu comptes faire avec ce lion, j'irai avec toi pour regagner ta confiance.

Je me souviendrai toujours du regard plein d'espoir qu'elle me lança.


End file.
